


Photograph

by cherri_cola (orphan_account)



Series: The Aftermath Of Losing Someone [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

 

Levi had been fine these past couple weeks, well whatever fine was now. He was still getting over it, but now he was at peace, he was embracing opportunity and taking risks. He was content with where he was opposed to months ago, where he’d just been in a terrible mindset. He didn’t feel like he needed someone else though, maybe he would later but not now. He sighed as he looks out on the landscape of glowing lights and faded stars. He looks up to the sky and he lets his mind drift, he hears soft foot steps coming towards him and the small sliding door open behind him. 

“Get the fuck out, if you track dirt on my floor, I swear to god I’ll fu..” He stops mid sentence, the person now standing in front of him was someone who he’d seen at the funeral. She was the one who had grey eyes, short black hair and the red muffler. 

 

“How did yo..” He starts before he’s cut off,

“The blonde in the lift lent me her key.” She says, taking off her shoes which Levi does appreciate but he can’t say he’s not concerned that Petra had given a stranger a key to the apartment. 

“Okay, who are you?” He sighs, walking back inside and closing the door leading out to the balcony,

“Mikasa Ackerman. You’re Levi Ackerman.” She answers bluntly, “I worked with Eren and Armin.” 

Levi sighs, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge to get a drink, soon realising he has no more alcohol in the house. 

“And?” He says, just wishing to be alone again. He rathers being alone than with people simply because the more friends you have, the more relationships you have, the more pain you deal with. He really only spent time with Petra now. 

“Do I have to state the obvious?” The girl growls, Levi had some sort of inkling that he should know what’s going on but in all honesty he has no idea why or what’s going on. He just wants her out if she’s going to talk about his boyfriend. It still hurt a little whenever his name’s brought up in conversations. He notices Mikasa walk towards one of the tables that has a photo with Eren and himself on it, she picks up the framed picture and puts it next to her own. Then it hits him, this girl standing in front of him is the sister that he’s so dearly missed for almost his whole life. 

“You…You’re fucking with me?!” He shouts, “You’re my fucking sister?!” Mikasa just nods her head and almost smiles. 

“I am your fucking sister.” 

“Holy shit…” Levi looks at her, closer. She definitely looked like him, she had the same eyes, the same hair…The only different thing was her face which looked a lot less worn out and hard than his own. 

 

He and Mikasa had spent almost the whole night talking, getting to know each other. There was a lot of bullshit and fighting mixed into it all that it gave Levi a headache if he’s being honest. At the moment she was sitting across from him and looking at Eren’s photo, hat and badges that had the folded flag carefully placed next to it. He’d also made a small collage of Eren and himself and it looked like she was admiring that as well. He felt like his face was on fire, but it made him happy that he had made it. 

“You really did love him, huh?” She asks, in a small voice, 

“I guess I really did…” Levi replies, admiring the walls himself and smiling at all the memories he could see. There was even photo of when he and Eren had a bake off, they were both covered in flour and so focussed. Eren had his tongue poking out as well, they were both cooking on the counter, Hanji must’ve taken the photo, he hadn't talked to her for a while…

 

Levi’s drawn out of his own thoughts by the girl, she’d pointed to one where they were both at what appeared to be a dance together. He smiles at the thought of the night, it had been their first date and there was some sort of same sex formal. Eren had really wanted to go and he knew no one else to ask but Levi…

 

*~*

 

_Levi and Eren were at their usual park bench, the one where they first met in the park, it was almost spring break now as well, so the scenery had changed. Levi was waiting for Eren, he’d gotten there early, he was waiting for the other to get off of work. He liked the only time on the bench, he found it somewhat therapeutic watching the leaves fall off of the trees and slowly drift to the ground. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he found so relaxing about it…_

_“Hey Levi!!” He hears someone pretty much shout next to him, he jumps two meters in the air, or what feels like it._

_“What the fuck?!” He shouts, grey eyes connecting with Eren’s blue ones._

_“Didn’t you know I was coming??” Eren asks, handing Levi a coffee,_

_“Of course I did, kid..” Levi trails off tousling Eren’s hair, even though he is shorter than the other. That’s something he really hates, height. He notices that he’s sitting with his head leaning on Eren’s shoulder. His coffee warming his hands, honestly he was feeling a lot more affectionate than usual._

 

_They stayed like that for around five minutes, the only time Levi sat up was to take a sip of his coffee._

_“Uh..L..Levi..” The brunette starts and Levi sits up. He immediately misses the warmth of the other, but he still has his somewhat warm coffee. Levi says nothing and just notices Eren’s cheeks going a shade redder, “Th..There’s a f..formal on in a c..couple of days, it..it’s a gay one and well I..I was wondering i..if you want..”_

_“Of I course I will you idiot.” Levi replies, not wanting to be the cause of Eren’s heart attack. He notices a massive smile show up in seconds and he’s jumped on. Dropping his (now empty) coffee onto the ground. Eren just hugging them, they’re simply lying there in a hug, it would’ve looked uncomfortable and awkward to others…But, Levi felt fine..He felt giddy and as if nothing could bring down the rest of his day. Of course he wasn't going to tell anyone else this, but he had liked the blue eyed boy he’s currently with for quite a while now…_

 

_*~*_

 

Levi knew he was smiling like an idiot at the memory as he explained it, they’d asked someone to take a photo of the both of them there and they were nice enough to oblige. Eren looked absolutely adorable, his cheeks red enough so it was cute and his eyes wide open and one of his arm slung around Levi. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had worn out with a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned with some sort of band shirt underneath. Levi looked a lot happier than he usually did in photos for this one as well..He was actually smiling for once and his cheeks were a redder tinge than Eren’s and he had a plain white t-shirt with a pair of shorts on.

“He was a sap then??” Mikasa asks, her eyes lighting up,

“He was a massive sap, you’ll never meet a sappier kid I promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so hello,  
> long time no see to you guys, and I'm so fuckING SORRY!! HOLY SHIT I FORGOT I HADNT COMPLETED IT AND THANK YOU TO EREN_THE_NINETAILS WHO REMINDED ME BY COMMENTING JUST THANK YOU THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN COMPLETED. EVER BLESS YOUR SOUL!!
> 
> Yeah, so this is the last part which saves you quite a lot of waiting and also just thank you all so much for reading and supporting the series considering it was my first, so I know it's not that good! But I really do hope that you have all enjoyed the journey we have been on through this mini series and I just can't thank you all enough for the reads, feedback and everything!! Thank you so much for just reading or giving it a go I love you all a shit ton!!
> 
> -Kayden xo


End file.
